1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a haptic solenoid and a haptic solenoid system to provide touch/sensory feedback to a user when a virtual button is depressed on a monitor or display screen, and more particularly, to a haptic solenoid system in an automobile environment.
2. Prior Art
Existing products for touch sense mainly available on the market include small motor devices that are used in cell phones and electronics/video games. Nothing is currently available or used in the automotive market. The main problem with existing products is that none are available or adapted for automotive markets. Also, haptic solenoids are known, but a problem with known designs is that during the short bursts of vibrational energy/motion, an audible clicking noise may be heard. Whereas in a noisy installation this would not be a problem, in an automobile this noise is undesirable as it can interfere with user chosen electronic sounds.